Soulmate
by kairi101
Summary: Hinata finds a secret room no one else could fined.A new kid comes to school .
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the charecters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SECRET ROOM

Kohana High would've been the most eciting place in Tokyo. It was the oldest building with a wonderful history.The mistery of a 7 thousand years.It said that the place was once a sacred shrine with underground passeges,but of course nobody believed that . It was absoulutly a beautiful place, especily in spring when the chreey blosems bloomed.Every one who goes to Kohana High likes the place except for Hyuuga Hinata.

Theres only one reason Hinata didn't like the school , and that was because she felt completly invisible in that school.Of course how could anyone notice her when shes always hiding and dosn't talk much.Hinata was standing next to a big tree.

"Hinata I've been looking all over for you!" Haruno Sakura said .

Sakura was one of the only people that talked to Hinata. They have known eachother sense elementry.Sakura being the tuff one and Hinata being the shy one, they got along well.Hinata looked at her pink haired friend ,who had green eyes and always looked beautiful.

"Um .um just standing hear " Hinata replied while figeting with her fingers.

" Standing it lookes more like your hiding" Sakura says.

" well..um"Hinata said in a nervouse way.

" oh ,well never mind , lets just go to the rally.Hinata follows Sakura to the school gym.

--------

" come on Hinata walk next to me not behined me" Sakura says to Hinata.

As hinata caught up to Sakura, she noticed how Sakura changed as they entered the gym.Hinata looked around wordlesly looking to see what caused Sakura to change drasticly.It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.Sasuke was very populer especially with the girls., he had black hair and black eyes.He never really noticed Sakura , mabe because there was always a bloned haired girl around him.

Of course it was Ino. Ino was one of the populer girls, who constently made fun of Sakura because she couldn't get Sasuke, and made fun of Hinata because she just thought Hinata was plain wierd.

"Um.. Sakura" Hinata tells Sakura..

" Oh, I kinda spaced out" Sakura tells Hinata.

" I..think we should sit down" Hinata says.

" Ok lets go sit over there by Sasuke"Sakura tells Hinata while headeng to where Sasuke was.

" well thats...not "Hinata began to say ,but Sakura was already there.What I ment Hinata finished the sentence to her self.

As Hinata reached the bleachers she could see Sakura try to sit next to Sasuke ,but Ion's best friend Tenten blocked Sakura from siting next to him. Ino gave Sakura an evil grin.

_O ,oh_ Hinata thought to her self

But instead of arguing with Ino Hinata saw Sakura go sit at an empty spot twords the bottom of the bleachers.Hinata went to go sit with Sakura. Hinata thought Sakura was sad ,but when she looked at Sakura ,she could see that Sakura was mad ,but she was trying to hold down her anger so Ino wouldn't see her mad.

"Um.. Sakura remember your anger manegment classes" Hinata told Sakura.

Sakura looked at Hinata for three second without saying anything and then started laughing" Ha, ha ha..Hinata you Know how to cheer me up, thanks"Sakura tells Hinata.

--------------------------

AFTER THE RALLY

It was lunch time now ,So Hinata decided to go to the secret room she always goes to when Sakura has something to do.Many people tryied to fined the rooms and secret passeges ,but gave up when they couldn't fined them.But some how Hinata found the roomwith secret passeges without even trying to fined them.The door to the secret room and passeges will never open to those who want to find them, but the ones that need it.

It all happened the day Hinata got pushed by a eleventh grader. She was walking to her thired period class.The halls where so full of students trying to get to there classes.As she was walking she accidently droped her book.When she got up Hinata accidently put her foot out causing someone to trip.

"Oh ..um.sorry" Hinata said apologizing .The girl Hinata had triped was none other than Tenmari ,she was also one of the populer girls.

"Why don't you watch where your going " Tenmari says and pushes Hinata to the grouned.

"huh.." Hinata says and gets up from the ground. No one really noticed Hinata fell because they were all to busy going to there classes.

Hinata didn't fell like going to her 3rd period class anymore.So she wondered arouned the halls and she ended up on the 1st floor( theres 2 floors). She lened on the wall next to the statue of the first Principle. As she lened there she thought to her self " _what a horrible day this has turned out to be_. All of a sudden she heared a door slide behined her and she fell backwards.The door closed infront of her.

Hinata got up from the floor and brushed off her cloths.She looked around shocked ,and found out she was in a room that led to an even darker hallway that was unkown to her. She paniced , she tried to get out,but the door would'nt open . Then finaly It did. Hinata left running out of the room and she could hear the door slide closed.

**End flash back**

Sense that day Hinata has been in that room, when she felt lonley ,or when she just wanted to be alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the chapter. Please write some Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPTER 2

Hinata touched the wall next to the statue of the first principle. The door slide open, Hinata walked in the dark room and she heard the door slide behind her. She felt exausted because she didn't get much sleep the night before and the rally had made her even more sleepy sence it was boring.

Hinata took out a flash light from her backpack and turned it on. She stood the flashlight facing the celing so th light could light the whole room.She sat down with her back to the wall and fell fast asleep.

----------

_Hinata was in front of a door, but didn't know where the door led to.Hinata reached out a hand to open the door. She walked into the room and saw that there was one desk in the room.She sat down ,har vision was a little fuzzy.Suddently shadows sorounded her, they were students from her school,Kohana High._

_They were pointing at her laughing at her , telling her what to do. There were students turning the other wayignoring her.Hinata couldn't help it she wanted to say something ,but no words came out from her mouth. She tried again ,no _words_ came out.The dream showed how Hinata felt always wanting to say something , but not being able to._

**end dream**

----------------------------

With a jolt Hinata woke up from her nightmare.She rubed her eyes and looked at her watch,it was 1:15(pm)."Huh" Hinata gasped and stood up.It was already sixth period ,she had skipt fith period. It had seemed that the dream was short but in reality it was 85 minutes.

Hinata grabed the flashlight from the floor , turned it off and put it in her backpack.She put he backpack on ,touched the wall and it slide open.She ran to her sixth period class. Hinata was 5 minuted late .

When she got there the class was turning in there homework.

" Hinata your late " Iruka sensei said.

Hinata was red because the whole class was looking at her. She was having a hard time Answering her teachers question, but finally she did.

" I..um was ..at the ...bathroom " Hinata said softly.

" Hinata this is your third time being late , I'm soory ,but if your late again I'm going to have to give you a detention.

Hinata looked down and walked to her desk ,She was worrid she was going to be late again.

--------------------------------------------------

HINATA's HOUSE

Hinata was siting at her desk doing her math homewore, when she heared the phone ring. (RING ring RING).

" Hinata it's for you, it's Sakura" Hinatas younger sister Hinabi came into Hinatas room and gave her the phone.

" Thank you " Hinata told her sister.

Hinata's sister left the room." ..Hello" Hinata said .

"Where were you fith period " Sakura asked Hinata.

Hinata couldn't fined an excuse to tell her.

" Well...um " Hinata said.

" It's o.k , just don't ditch anymore."

" OK " Hinata said.

" Thers a new kid at school his name is Uzumaki Naruto., alot of girls like him ,but not as much as they like Sasuke.Sakura said,"So Inos all over him. you know how ino is always wanting to have what the other girls want" Sakura continues to talk," She gets me made , I thought she liked Sasuke even though ino's not with Sasuke""How could she want every cute boy for her self".

" Um.. Sakura calm down" Hinata told Sakura.

"Sorry It's just that I like Sasuke a lot , and Ino's a lotof compitition ,but don't get me wrong I have no doubt ". "I'll get Sasuke" Sakura tells Hinata.

I called to tell you that and that we had english homework 5th period .You have to read the 7th chapter in the book you were asigned to and write three paragraghs on what happened.

Hinata sighed.

" WEll see you tomorrow" Sakura told Hinata .

" Bye " Hinata hung up th phone.

_Inos always triying to get on Sakuras nerves , poor Sakura and Poor Me._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thats the seconed chapter I hope you like it. even it wa short , but please write some reviews!


	3. partners

Sorry for taking so long on writing the chapter!1

Not to be rude ,but if you don't like the story don't read it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTNERS

-------

AT SCHOOL

IT was yet a beautiful day with the sun shining and the flowers blooming .Hinata was siting behined a beautiful big tree reading a book. The book was by R.L Stine. Hinata liked to read escpecially books by R.L Stine , they just fascinated her.It was lunch time , but she wasn't hungry. Hinata would normally go read in her secret place , but the day was just to beautiful. She was reading behind the big tree, When she could feel a presence behined her . Being her paroinoid self hinata looked around to see who it was.She saw yellow hair ,but before she could see who it was the bell rang.

Ring ,Ring( the bell rang to go to her fifth period class). Hinata didn't want to be late or skip the class again so she put the book in the bag. She looked back to see if the person was still sitting there but he wasn't. Hinata rushed to her Fifth period class dodging all the other students who where trying to get to ther classes.

------------------------

Hinata got to her fifth period class just in time . As she walked through the door she noticed that someone was siting at her desk.

" Huh " Hinata said in a surprised tone .

" Hi Hinata" Hinata turned around to see her pinked haired friend Sakura..

" Hi " She replied back still looking at her desk.

"Oh so you noticed the new student siting at your desk " Sakura said ," He kinda took your seat sence you were gome yesterday she finished informing Sakura.

" Uh , so where am I suposed to sit"Hinata askes Sakura.

" Oh Hinata so I see your back" Kakashi sensie said . He had white hair and one of his eye was coverd ..

" Ah " Hinata gashps,_ where did he come from_ Hinata thought to her self.

" The new student Naruto has taken your seat , So you'll be siting In the back seart next to gaara, Hinata felt a shiver down her back.

Hinata walked twords her seat at the back of the room and sat down. Hinata was very tense when she sat down, because gaara was a very scary person.Hinata liked where she used to sit in front of the class next to Sakura.

" O.k class .class has started" her teacher said," guess what today we will be working on a new book"

" What !...

.but I already finished the other book" Sakura said. Sakura liked to finish things early to impress Sasuke.

" I changed my mind I never actully intended for you guys to read the book, so we will be doing a play on Romeo and Juleit." Kakashi sensei said informing them.

Hinata could hear the whole class whine,

" Don't worry it will be fun We will be acting three scense the balcony scene the death scene and the scene where mercutio and tybalt die . " I will be pick your partners and assign you the scene you will be doing" kakashi sensie said.

"lucky us " Hinata could hear shikamaru say in a sarcastice tone.

" Some of you will be partnerd up in threes to do the fight scene and the rest partnerd up in twos" hinatas teacher said." You will have two weeks to work on this project" " I will give you time in class,but you'll have to decide where else you'll practice your scenes with your partner or partners"

"Only two weeks " Sakura exclaimed.

" Lets begin , sasuke, Lee and Nenji will be in a group to do the fight scene" Kakashi sensei said.

" Ya " Lee said in a enthusiastic way.

" Ino and shikamaru will be doing the balcony scene"

"What ,but I'm supposed to be partnered up with Sasuke" Ino said.

" No you will be parnerd up with shikamaru" Kakashi sensei said.

"What ,but shikamaru ,but he's a wierdo " Ino said pointing at shikamaru .

Shikamaru was siting at he's seat half asleep when he heard the remark and replied " whats wrong with me your the anoying one"

" Ya right Im not the one who sleeps through class and thinks I know everything" Ino told shikamaru in an anoyed tone.

" At least I have a brain not like you who has no brain" shikamaru said to Ino..

"Quiet down I havent fininished asighning partners!"kakashi sensie said.

" HA.HA you got parnered up with shikamaru Ino pig " Sakura said to Ino.

" Sakura and gaara will also be doing the balcony scene" There teacher said.

"WHat " Hinata heared Sakura gasp

" Ha .Ha your self because at least I didn't get parnerd up with the guy that wears make up , Big forhead" Ino said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at gaara who looked back at her, she turned away."hmmm.of all people why him"

Naruto and hinata will be doing the scene where Romeo and Juliet die."

_" huh I'm parnerd up with the new student ,but I don't even now him"_ Hinata thought , while figiting with her fingers" _but I'm not that good with meeting new people_."

" Kakashe sensie ,Kakashi Sensie " Hinata could hear Naruto say while waving his hand in the air to get kakashi sensies attention.

"yes Naruto " Kakashe sensei said.

"Who is my parner " Naruto asked.

"It's the girl siting in the back of the classroom next to the boy with red hair , Hinata raise your hand so he can see you" Kakashi sensie said.

"Huh " Hinata says and raises her hand.

" Oh her " Naruto says while looking at Hinara..Naruto looked at Hinata and Hinata was looking back at him for a long time.

She could hear her teacher assign partners and scenes to the other kids in the class. Hinata starts figiting with her fingers very nervously , turning red all at once.

Naruto lookes at her and thinks to him self _shes wierd_ and turns away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like the story even though yet again it's short

PLEASE WRITE SOME REVIEWS!


End file.
